Why this world is so cruel?
by SaoranaNaoki
Summary: What if Freed has secrets that no one from the fairy Tail knows? What will happen if someone from Fairy Tail finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Pov Freed

I sat at an empty table in the dark place of the guild, sipping hot chocolate, thinking about many things that were unpleasant to legion of thunder is slowly falling apart evergreen spends more and more time with elvman without time for the mission, Bixslow spends time with Lisanna and Laxus ... he started to meet with Mirajane what really hurts me

no one from the team has talked to me for a month, I feel very lonely and what's worse, I do not have to pay rent for an apartment and every offer is for 3-5 people. For a few days I have been thinking about the worst possibility of getting money and this evening I will get the money, I got up from the place leaving the guild and heading towards my house

Pov Mirajane

I followed the outgoing Freed's and looked at Laxus who was drinking his coffee

Mirajane-umm laxus did not you think if everything was fine with Freed

Laxus - not something with it?

Mirajane- I'm just asking

22:30

Pov Freed

I make the most important mistake in my whole life but I can not live on the street. I dressed in tight black very shorts that almost show my butt short Cropp Top showing my mum's belly high black knee-high boots and a white unbuttoned coat. I straightened my hair by getting rid of thunderbolts, leaving them with a smooth agony of bangs showing my eye. I have light makeup with mascara and lips painted with red lipstick ... I'm ready to look and physically but mentally a bit.

I leave the house, closing the key door, now just walk and wait. after a few minutes of walking, a guy approached me.

? - hey, beautiful, tell me how much do you take in an hour?

freed- depends how much you have many years of experience so it will not be cheape started to meet with Mirajane what really hurts me


	2. Chapter 2

pov freed

?-I will give you 8,500 thousand jewels for the whole night and the whole tomorrow, immediately I say that I pay in advance

Freed-I'm freed and I'm at your service

the guy grabbed me by the hand and probably leads me to the side of his apartment. I see that there is a long night and day before me ...

Next day 19:53

pov evergreen

where the hell is Freed is the evening and he is not in the morning must go on missions and I must have all the team! I see Laxus talking at the bar with his girlfriend maybe they will know where he is Freed?

Evergreen- Laxus!

Laxus -why are you screaming ever you're right next to me

Evergreen-you saw somewhere freed since the morning I did not see him and we have to go on a mission

Laxus -I did not see him yesterday when he left the guild in the evening

Mirajane-in my opinion there was something with him that was not so thoughtful, stressed and something I could not recognize ...

Laxus-because of you, I started to worry about him, you know?

Evergreen-So what are we doing now?

Laxus-We take Bickslow and we are going to look for a freed

Laxus me and bickslow we went to the house freed when the locksmith at his door knocked for a few minutes but freed us did not open we went through half of the city without any results

Bicksow-why does not Laxus smell the freedium and go after it?

Laxus, Evergreen- do you say this after 2 hours of searching ?!

Laxus began to sniff the air

Laxus-his smell is very weak but he will try to follow him

Pov Laxus

More and more I felt the smell of freeda, the closer I was to him his zapch was mixed with someone else instead of Freus's usual smell of strawberries and books was a new smell of coffee and cigarettes. the strongest and freshest scent of freed and mysterious person was in one of the tenement houses

Laxus-he is here

We had already entered the building when the main door opened...


	3. Chapter 3

pov Freed

I came back home after 22 thanks to my rune. I went to the mirror in the bathroom to see the bogeyman my hair was dirty from the sweat all disheveled red lipstick and mascara were smudged on my face my neck and chest decorated dark traces my clothes were not as arranged as usually only crumpled. I am very happy that no one can see me with Fairy Tail in this state, I would be ripped off and ridiculed

I washed off the remains of the makeup I took off my dirty clothes and threw them in the washing machine, washing my hair, leaving for my favorite nightgown, unfortunately, women's with lace now the only thing I dream about to go to sleep in a bedded bed ALONE

Pov Laxus

A guy in his forties with black hair and a light gray hair with baldo green eyes dressed in very elegant granitur came out of the flat. I could smell the coffee and cigarettes from him and the very intense smell of my green-haired best friend.

Laxus-Hey, you know where Freed is

"I do not know anyone about this name and who are you?

Laxus-Do not lie, you know where he smells from you!

? - boy, the only one who has recently had me was a small green-haired slut to become my partner and nothing to do with you maws

when I heard the words "only one who has recently had a small green-haired slut" I froze, but I shuddered when I thought I would pour it freed stacked, elegant and devoted I would never give my body for money it's just not possible this guy after these words, no one should throw such sarcas about someone like freed

evergreen- you have no rights to say that about Freed !

bickslow- this is the most decent guy in Magnolia!

?-I have too good a sentence for a prostitute, but honestly I was very good at what he was doing

I was so angry at this guy I want to kill him. in my hand I started to make a thunderbolt, I pointed at him, and I found him and he fell unconscious where he killed me, I would like to avoid serious trouble and I still have to talk to Freed

the next day

pov Freed

I woke up around noon I immediately went to the shower to wash off yesterday's dirt after washing myself I looked in the mirror I decided to change my hair straightened without any lightning and hair that was connected at the bottom left loose and my bangs crawl in a loose bun I put on a mascara for both eyes. Now it's time for my clothes I decided to put aside the multi-layered, elegant clothes and choose something modern and fashionable I put on a black sweatshirt with big sleeves, white tiger head with open mouth, white pants with holes in my lap and red sneakers I put on a gold necklace with with purple heart, however, I was right to leave my clothes from my youth, I look as if I was 17 years old again

I ate a quick breakfast of cereal with milk and left the house with the intention of going to the guild. People on the street looked at me with disbelief in the end, whoever knows me knows that I have a different style of dressing but they have to get used to it so I will look for a while

I opened the door of the guild quickly by what everyone looked at me, everyone is watching on me with disbelief, shock and surprise on their faces

Freed - something wrong?

Lucy- A..Are you really freed?

Freed- I am only myself, I decided to change my style a bit,any problem?

No one spoke again I sat at the bar when I heard the opening of the door came through the foursome which I do not want to see: Evergeen, Bikslow, Mirajane and eyes fell right away on me and I turned my back to them and asked Kinane for strawberry shake and chocolate cake.

Laxus-You have a lot to explain

I did not even look in their direction, I was still turned my back to them, eating cisto as if it was my last resort to difficult conversations

Mirajane- Then maybe you'll solve it among yourself and I'll go back to work

Evergreen- Freed we are talking to you!

I still ignore them, I have a heavy evening in front of me in the end, I have to earn some money, of course, it hurts me, it is my shame to look them in the eye or talk to them in any way.I put the money next to the plate with half-eaten dough and a glass of drunk shake

I got up from the place and moved slowly, avoiding the ex-friends' moch, I do not want to mix them more into my life, it will be better for them to found my family with siblings strauss and they will be a great happy family with me as the worst memory...


	4. Chapter 4

pov Freed

I returned home, took off my shoes, throwing them somewhere in the corner of the apartment. my eyes started to fill with tears I go up the stairs to my bedroom I open the door the first thing that caught my eye is the poster Laxusa hung on the wall just above the commode, stood in front of the poster from the eyes began flowing me more tears.

Freed- I'm sorry Laxus, I'm too cowardly to tell you this straight in the face, I'm afraid and I say it to your poster, only know that I always loved you when I met you I knew you were the only one despite being a man, but you chose Mirajane not I only have it for myself, I'm the only mistake here. A whore, unattractive, hated and horrible, I do not deserve to be called Fira Tail, who would have thought a whore from Fairy Tail would ruin a good opinion about the guild ...

Tears fell more and more I fell on my knees hit the occasion of the head in the chest I fell in probably the biggest hysterie in my entire life I cried I shed and hit my fists on the floor.

After a few minutes I got up from the floor, wiped away the tears and broke off the poster with Laxus, I predestined him for many small pieces and sent him to the trash bin. I looked at the watch which hangs on the wall 22:14 time to get ready for "WORK". I decided to put on black tight pants emphasizing legs and butt white blouse with a large cleavage and a red coat around the neck I put on a black thick choker I made a light make-up and put on high red stilettos.

After many hours of walking, a guy came to me about 30 years old for a moment I thought that Laxus has a similar body structure and blonde hair set up, but has different facial features and other eyes he has them green Laxus has the most beautiful shade of gold in the world.

?- Hey, I'm Thomas, something seems to me that you're not just going to come here, Hmmmm?

Freed- You are very perceptive Thomas

Thomas - Well, I'll ask you how much?

Freed-Last was 8,500 depends on how much you give me?

Thomas-Only 8,500 for sex with someone as cute as you? It's funny, I'm offering you as much as 30,000 for just one night, what do you say?

Freed - of course, walk

After a few minutes of walking, we came to a big house. Thomas took me to the door and opened the house from the inside, he was bigger, there were a lot of knick knacks, books and many other things were just wonderful. Thomas led me through a long corridor full of paintings and the door suddenly stopped before one of them grabbed me by the waist and put me on his frame and threw me on the big King Size bed.

Thomas bent over me and strapped my hands to the bed began gently but passionately kiss my neck suddenly stopped doing so and let go of my hands

Thomas - I have a question, do you like playing in slavery?

Freed- If you want I can do it

Thomas smiled at me and reached into the nightstand, taking out the pink furry handcuffs, deposited my hands on the headboard of the bed before removing my coat and blouse.

I'm going back to is around 13:00 that night was wonderful Thomas was so gentle and passionate I earned 30,000 so I'm so happy that I'm going back home on foot (which turned out to be a big mistake) I was already in front of my house when

I opened the door and heard a very familiar voice, namely Natsu ...

Natsu- Freed is you? Why are you dressed and have makeup? and you come home at this hour, I have to tell laxus that I finally found you !

and before he could say something to me, he ran as fast as he could in the guild's legs.


	5. Chapter 5

pov Laxus

I was sitting in the Guild of Evergreen and Bickslow talking about what was happening to Freed.

Evergreen-I do not understand what's happening with freed, I used to prefer old Freed

Bickslow- Ehhhh me too

Suddenly Juvia came to our table.

Juvia- Juvia has inadvertently heard what you were talking about and Juvia knows what is wrong with Freed-Chan.

Evergreen- What is it ?!

Juvia- Juvia thinks Freed-Chan is just lonely Evergeen-san left him for Elfman-san, Bickslow-san for Lisanna-Chan and Laxus-sama for Mirajane-Chan, he left Juvii, Levy-Chan and Gajeel for a month alone -Chan talked to him and Juvia knows that something is wrong with Freed-Chan only juvia does not know what

No one spoke a very awkward silence was like that until the death of the natsu

Natsu-Laxus walk quickly to the freeda apartment I found him only quickly you have to see it just do not wake up ...

I did not finish him, I used a thunderbolt for teleportation after a few seconds I was in front of Freed's house without knocking, I entered his house quickly ran up the stairs to his bedroom. I found him there dressed in strange clothes and these high red stilettos and lightly smudged makeup and hair all round world.

Laxus- Freed? why are you so strangely dressed?

Freed -...

Laxus- Please do not let this be what I think you are not a prostitute?

Freed- I'm sorry laxus ...

Tears appeared in his eyes, I was expecting everything but I was not really shocked, I want to know why and how long?

Laxus - Tell me why freed?

Still, he did not tell me anything, ehhh I grabbed his hand and put him on the edge of the bed and sat down next to him, grabbed him by the hands, brushed his fringe away and looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes

Laxus - Tell me, throw it all away from when it started? Why? Does someone make you? I promise you I will not do anything to you and I will not tell anyone

Freed- Ehhhh that's when I was 8 years old my M..Mother needed money ... since my dad left us she made ... terrible forced me to have sex with people who were 60 years old it was disgusting ... it only came when I ran away from home when I was 13 years old but it is ironing as stealing I did it until 15 years until my grandfather found me and took me to Fairy Tail and then I stopped until a few days ago ... .

I was pissed off as his daughty mother could have done it to him. Freed was only 8 years old, she is worse than my own father, he did not have a branch, I still do not understand how you can become addicted to it like ?!Freed began to sob immediately I wrapped his arms around him, started crying in my chest I'm going to stroke his soft green hair I love him so much more than Mire I do not know why even with her I'm really sorry for Freed, but I'm pissed off how he could give his body when he could talk to me, evergreen or Bickslow, we will always help him and he would rather sex with strangers, he does not know what might happen to him, he could be kidnapped, fall into the hands of some psychopath or murderer or catch some disease!

Laxus- I love you, Freed

Freed- What?

Laxus-I L-O-V-E Y-O-U F-R-E-E-D

And I kissed his plump and juicy lips, freed, he began to give my kiss from the gentle, he began to make himself very passionate I laid him gently on the bed after a few minutes of the kiss, we devoted ourselves to catch some air I moved my livid lips on his smooth, pale and thin neck I broke away from his I saw older signs from his "Clients" blood in my mind to boil in my mind There was only one word "Mine" I have to make him my mate, I caught the mating season from yesterday evening immediately I knew that Mirajane is not my mate I feel to her only friendship

Laxus - Freed listen to me, you are my dragon mate in a few minutes I lose control over myself I can hurt you so if I do something that will not suit you, attack me with somebody will be ok?

Freed-Ok

in the next chapter there will be a lemon and probably the last chapter of the story until the next time


End file.
